That's VOID STILES!
by lele-35
Summary: SPOILER 5X10! Scène entre Théo et Stiles revisitée!


**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà donc un petit quelque chose, qui j'espère vous plaira ! L'épisode 5x10 était tellement... choquant que je devais faire un petit truc x) Donc voilà une des scènes, un peu revisitée par moi :) bonne lecture !**

Stiles avait tout de suite su que l'arrivée de Théo n'apporterait que des problèmes. Les autres... Scott, ne le croyaient peut-être pas, mais lui, n'était pas dupe. Théo avait beau sourire, ça ne marchait pas avec lui. Et pourtant... les moments qu'il avait passé avec lui dans la voiture avaient atténué sa méfiance envers lui. Lentement, il avait baissé sa garde, juste un petit peu, et s'était permis de le croire. _Seigneur_ , il s'était même confié à lui ! Quand il repensait à ça... il le regrettait profondément. Ce sale... ce sale type en avait bien profité !

Et voilà qu'il faisait face à sa véritable nature, maintenant que son plan était en train s'actionner.

\- Je n'ai menti sur la raison de ma venue, Stiles, lui dit-il, je suis venu pour une meute.

Théo lui expliquait tout, et il sentait une rage affluer en lui, tandis qu'il parlait de ses soi-disant futurs membres.

\- …. je suis venu pour Void Stiles ! s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Surpris, il ne répondit rien. Il aurait presque pu rire si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. « Void Stiles » ? Théo était en retard. Cela faisait un moment que le Nogitsune n'était plus là. Et quel était ce stupide surnom ? Cependant, il savait très bien qu'il ne faisait que se mentir à lui-même en ayant ces pensées. Il voyait très bien à quoi Théo se référait. Chaque jour, il avait l'impression d'être en colère, et ne savait pas pourquoi. Et cela le terrifiait. Il ressentit un peu plus de haine à son effigie. Quoi, il pensait qu'il pouvait l'assimiler à son plan, comme ça, après tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire ? Théo avait toujours eu le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Son poing le démangeait même, là maintenant. Théo leva un sourcil en souriant.

\- Ton pouls augmente Stiles, observa-t-il d'un ton satisfait, le Nogitsune est peut-être parti, mais tu es toujours celui qui a le plus de sang sur les mains.

\- Je suis sur le point d'en avoir plus, lui précisa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Théo sourit. Il avait tellement envie de le frapper, de lui faire dire où était son père et Scott, de lui faire mal jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt... car il le méritait, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir aussi simplement. Il avait eu le malheur de baisser sa garde une fois, comme tous les autres, et était furieux de s'être laissé avoir par lui. Stiles ne supportait plus son visage souriant. C'était trop. Il lui parlait de nouveau, mais il ne voulait pas écouter ses paroles. Il céda et... frappa. Il lui donna un coup de poing, aussi fort qu'il le put.

\- Ah ! fit Théo, victorieux, le voilà, VOID STILES !

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Mais cette fois, une sonnette d'alarme se tira dans sa tête. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce qu'il faisait était donner raison à Théo. Il ne gagnerait rien à faire cela, au contraire. Il était terrifié d'avoir toujours cette présence, cette trace du Nogitsune en lui. Depuis qu'il était parti, il s'était efforcé d'ignorer ce changement en lui, à peine perceptible au début. Pourtant, il avait vaguement remarqué qu'il s'irritait plus facilement, qu'il avait du mal à rester calme lorsque quelqu'un l'embêtait un peu trop...

Théo fit de nouveau une remarque liée à Scott, alors qu'il était à terre, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Il se jeta sur lui, dans le but de le frapper, mais Théo poursuivit :

\- Tu me haies pour l'instant, mais tu finiras par comprendre. C'est la partie difficile. Tu ne peux pas aider Scott et sauver la vie de ton père. Tu as toujours du temps, Stiles. Tu as toujours du temps.

Il hésita à de nouveau le frapper. Mais cette fois, la partie rationnelle, ou la partie qui tenait tout simplement le plus à son père gagna. Il se contrôla suffisamment pour ne pas lui décocher une autre droite, et lui demanda en le secouant un peu :

\- Où est mon père ?

Théo refit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

\- Je savais bien que tu ferais le bon choix.

Savoir que tout ça faisait parti de son plan le rendait malade, et lui donnait envie de lui faire encore plus de mal. Il savait très bien que Théo aurait pu contre-attaquer s'il l'avait voulu. Il avait juste voulu le tester. Voir comment il réagirait. Et visiblement, il avait réussi son test... soudain, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, il se retrouva par terre, à la place de Théo, qui était à présent au dessus de lui. Il avait encore interverti les places, comme la dernière fois.

\- Maintenant écoute-moi bien, lui souffla-t-il, je sais que tu ressens des pulsions de haine contre moi maintenant, mais ne devrais-tu pas ressentir cela contre Scott ? C'est lui qui t'a expulsé de la meute, sans même te donner le bénéfice du doute. Il a préféré m'écouter moi, plutôt que se fier à la prétendue confiance qu'il a en toi depuis tant d'années. Est-ce que tu aurais fais ça, à sa place? Tu lui aurais aussi tourné le dos ?

Le ton de Théo était provocateur, voire agressif .

\- Réfléchis Stiles. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je t'ai écouté. Scott, en revanche...

Stiles voulut se relever, pousser Théo loin de lui, voire lui redonner des coups, mais l'autre garçon était trop fort. Il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il était humain, lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me veux tant que ça dans ta meute ? lui demanda-t-il en soufflant, hein ? Je n'ai aucun pouvoirs, je suis humain...

Théo sourit, content qu'il lui ait posé la question.

\- Tu le réaliseras peut-être tout seul avec le temps mais... je ne sous-estime pas les humains, contrairement à ce cher Scott. Je n'oublie pas que je l'étais moi-même avant. Pouvoirs ou pas, je sais reconnaître un potentiel quand j'en vois un. Et toi, Stiles, en possède un grand. Et tu es intelligent. La question serait plutôt, pourquoi est-ce que je ne te voudrais pas dans ma meute ?

La réponse eut le mérite de le faire réfléchir quelques secondes. Théo n'avait pas tort, mais il pouvait également lui cacher des choses. Il pourrait très bien choisir de le transformer en chimère, en loup-garou, ou autre chose.

Le visage de l'adolescent se rapprocha lentement du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle sur le sien.

\- N'oublie pas, Stiles. Je suis peut-être le « méchant », mais contrairement à Scott, j'étais honnête. Et je sais reconnaître ta valeur.

Il resta quelques secondes à observer, scruter les moindres expressions de son visage . Stiles tenta de demeurer impassible. Mais avec la tête de Théo aussi proche de la sienne, il était difficile de prétendre que rien ne le dérangeait. Alors il lança son plus beau regard noir à cette ordure. Qui - oh surprise- sourit encore, avant de le lâcher, et de se redresser lentement, avant d'enfin lui livrer la réponse qu'il attendait depuis le début : où était son père. Ni une, ni deux, Stiles voulut partir, s'éloigner vite de lui, mais la voix de Théo raisonna derrière son dos :

\- Tu finiras par comprendre que rejoindre ma meute est dans ton intérêt, Stiles. Nous nous ressemblons.

Il se figea, et tenta de se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration. Puis il poursuivit sa route.

 **Donc voilà , j'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, et même si ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs ;) donc j'ai vraiment l'impression de sentir une sorte de... tension entre Stiles et Théo, c'est dingue, à chaque fois qu'ils sont tous les deux, j'adore leurs scènes, et leur relation. Jeff Davies a dit que Théo amenait le pire chez les personnages. Il amène donc le pire de Stiles.**


End file.
